LunaGuidelines
Guidelines Hello my little Ponies, I am Princess Luna of Equestria and today I want to tell you about the specific guidelines a Twitterpony has to endure when interacting with me. This guidelines are not written in stone, but I will refer to them when I think somepony walks out of line for my tastes. I need this Guidelines in place so a fun and relaxed roleplaying-session is possible (and I don't spam my timeline with ramblings) Specifics to the player - I am a german and have a completly different timezone than most of you have ((GMT +1/+2, 6 hours ahead of EST) Example if it's noon over in EST it's 6 PM where I am.) - I am german and have a completly different language than you have. I also apologize for ruining the english language with my feeble attempts at it. - I am a fast writer, but not a good one. Typos will be mourned over but most often not corrected, sorry. - Luna herself is quite stern and stoic. Please be aware that normaly I don't mean it in a bad, but motherly way. - Luna is of an old age where physical contact is almost unheard of. It's rude to just grab/hug/kiss the Princess of the Night. She would never say so but it's really uncomfortable for her. She herself on the other hoof though is prone to hugs, good night kisses and soft smiles. - Luna is also not as emotional on the outside as one might expect. she nods softly, smiles softly and giggles instead of laughs. If you got her that far you're ether are a deep friend of hers or said something really funny. - Obvious answers to silly questions will be given ONCE, after that you will be ignored until you say something you thought about longer than a split second Regular audiences - One thing first: I will not RP with NSFW-Roleplayers, humans, things, alicorns that are not @mlp_Twilight, @mlp_Cadance or @mlp_Celestia, power players (Pegasus ponies with strange magical abilities or unicorns who are stronger in magical power than a princess) and characters from other non-hasbro-shows/games/stories unless initiated by me. You may ask me Questions, talk with me or somesuch, but you will be answered in OutOfCharacter ((...)) parantheses. If you are of a different Ponygroup (without the mlp_ prefix) I will RP with you on a case by case basis and personal mood. - If you are a mythical being you are free to come unless it contradicts soemthing from above. - Normaly I reside in Canterlot palace. I am normaly also in my throneroom, when not stated otherwise. Please look back at my tweets or ask me OutOfCharacter when you are not sure where I am at the moment BEFORE you crash into the Scene. - The Princess of the night is adressed as "Her Royal Highness Princess Luna of Equestria", after that as "Lady". - It is propper to wait in a room before the Throneroom and wait for a @mlp_Nightguard to let you in. Most of the time though I will personally emote to let you in. Please be aware of this. You will be mentioned though when it's time. - It's also propper to state your full name (not your Twitter-nickname) and why you are here. Regardless of if you were granted an audience or you were invited to one. Exceptions are special summonings or very close friends. - If you want an audience with Luna, please Twitterbird me with your intention and when you want one. Please also remember the timezone difference. - If you want me for an RP please @-Mention me or DM me if I already follow you. Don't come to an audience and just state "You wanted something from me" as I probably have no Idea what the hay you are talking about. - If you want to invite me to something, please be aware of the timezone difference and that I am most often not available as I have stuff todo in reallife, I will try to be there if I can though. - If you want to grab attention, you may do so, if you adhere to the aforementioned rules. - You may always ask me something via Twitterbirds and I will try to answer in a short way if possible and as soon as possible, remember the timezones though! Guard guidelines The nightguards are the protector of the night and the crown. they are hoofpicked by the crown itself and undergo a strict questionare and moral screening. - A nightguard may be any unicorn or pegasuspony, no dragons (even in disguise), humans, other mythical being unless specifically invited - A nightguard needs to be of age, have their cutie mark and a special talent associated to it. - They will be asked what they fear, and if it will be a hindrance to their duties. The nightguard never fears anything as they battle fear to battle the forces of Nightmare Moon. - A nightguard is expected to live close to Canterlot and be available. A Nightguard will have to come up with stuff to do out on their own, as I cannot be the sole entertainer for a whole Guardcorps. - Guards are expected to use nonlethal force and not even force that might hurt somepony. They may hinder, block or push back, but never hurt (Unless it's a soulless entity of a nightmare) Shadowbolts guidelines The Shadowbolts are the spy network of Canterlot and are under supervision by the night crown. The captains of the different branches are reporting to Princess Luna herself, but if Princess Celestia demands a report it has to be given to her too. - A Shadowbolt is a pegasuspony, always. - A Shadowbolt may wear the appropiate uniform or whatever is necessary for the job to be done. - A Shadowbolt is allowed to use weathermagic as needed. - A Shadowbolt is NOT allowed todo any harm to a fellow pony. - A Shadowbolt may hinder, block, decept or guide away, but never hurt. - A Shadowbolt is allowed a lot more leeway in terms of morality and deception to get the job done. But if you are caught, any connections to the nightpalace will be severed. ((All shadowbolts, still should follow the general guidelines! Be a paragon for other RPers so you may be spared in an event of insubordination)) This guidelines are not complete and may be added to without notice. Luna (talk) 11:33, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:RP Info